inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
EXO Omake 3: Dark!Garesu - What Happens Now
Well, here we are. The third omake. Based off a load of chat-RPs. Following Dark!Garesu as he tries to make an evil team to defeat Raimon and EXO, while under the control of The Second Stage Children. Told from the perspective of Dark Garesu. What Happens Now - Part 1: Leaving "You really hate me THAT much, do you? Then I will. Next time we meet, we'll be enemies! You hear that, WEAKLINGS?!" That was what I said when I left. I don't regret it one BIT. They were too weak for someone STRONG like me. But how can I find a team that's as STRONG as me? I wandered around the town, retaining a dark aura of evil. It seemed almost laughable now, but there were actually people who wanted to join me, when I asked. People who seemed to admire my new evil strength.. I had a girl defender, who seemed to want me to love her, a goalkeeper and a forward. I myself now a midfielder.. We weren't the biggest team, but we were us. We started out by creating duplis of ourselves and entering leagues, defeating the weak teams that stood in our way.. It seemed almost too easy to beat them. We called ourselves.. Infinity. We thought we were the best. That was, until we were seeded up against? EXO in a league. We were absolutely hammered into the ground. That was when we decided to get new members, that weren't just duplis. First, we headed to Raimon's club room, trying to recruit Ichino, Aoyama and the other unnoticed players. Hamano and Hayami wouldn't join us, rushing out as soon as we arrived. Amagi, Aoyama and Ichino had been practicing in a corner, and looked up to find us. They seemed interested.. Our uniform was similar to Raimon's, except black and maroon, instead of yellow and blue. It didn't take long to recruit Amagi. Aoyama and Ichino, on the other hand.. They took a quick roughing up to even consider. And still they wouldn't join! I was furious. Telling my team to leave, we left the adamant Ichino and Aoyama to train, giving Amagi his new uniform, and sending him to train with our forward and goalkeeper to try to see if he was strong. ''Needless to say.. He wasn't. But we needed members, so we just left him there for now. Then we headed to their precious TM caravan, and sent ourselves to the past, Fei and Clark Wonderbot looking on in awe as we flashed them an evil smile as the caravan sent us to the past. But where would we go? We didn't even ''care! ''It was exciting, knowing that we'd cause them no end of trouble. We found ourselves in Russia.. The Tsardom of Russia.. Myself, the defender, Tori, and a brown haired girl who had forced herself on just as the caravan left. We both grumbled at the girl, who simply grinned. "C'mon then! If you're really gonna do something, you need to do it ''now! I won't stop you, though~" she simply giggled, before diving into the back and pulling out the guns Clark Wonderbot had used to Mixi-Max several people's auras together.. "I'll act as your coach and like Wondaba for you! Leave everything to me! Nanobana Kinako!" Tori couldn't help but laugh at how stupid the younger girl looked with the guns and pack on her back.. Then froze, realising how cold it was in the Eastern European country. I shivered a little bit, gazing at the snow around us.. Then Kinako simply snapped her fingers, our clothes randomly transforming into fur coats and primitive ushankas, much to our relief.. Or at least, temporary relief. Debuts Hinoyama Tori Nanobana Kinako Dark Garesu Trivia and Notes. And afterword. Part 2 is coming soon, as soon as I decide on how to start it..~ Garesu Gosuke "Go! Flash Wall!" (talk) 20:58, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:EXO